total drama hero
by thexlittlexmixette
Summary: at home thinking it was all over and they would lead a normalish life where the contestants but can anything be normal when their very existence and all that is light and good is in jepordy? G/T G/B C/D O/I C/OC onesided S/C and some others to be reveled.
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except my OC's

PS: in this story they are 17 years old.

**prologe**

It has been one month since total drama world tour/the musical and all the contestants and non-contestants when home thinking it was all over and they would lead a normal-ish life but can anything be normal when their very existence and all that is light and good is in jeopardy. Will they be able to pull it off or will the world be full of death, destruction, hatred, mistrust, evil and cruelty?

This is how it all starts.

68 years ago In the middle of hell valley in a dark, dank, spooky castle sat the king of evil, surrounded by his lords and ladies of evil, waiting for the midwife to come in to say that his queen, the queen of pain, had successfully given birth to another child.

The king of evil also known as Eric is 50 and had long black with white streaked hair in a ponytail, brown skin, black nails, an 8 pack, very muscular, black ripped jeans, large black, dark red, midnight blue and dark green bat like wings, a black cape, endless black eyes, black lips, large nose, large crown and air swirling under and around him. He flouts 5 feet above the air. The queen named Tiana is 48 and had the same eyes, lips, hair and wings as the king. She also has a sceptre that is gold incrusted in diamonds, rubies, emeralds and topazes and a matching crown, necklace, earrings and bracelets. She wears a large blood red and black dress with matching heeled shoes her skin is as white as a snow and her legs are covered by blood red tights. They have 3 boys July, Leaf and Lake. Lake is 8 years old and looks like his dad. Leaf is 20 and is the male version of his mum. July is 30 and looks like both his mum and dad.

Then the midwife came out and shouted "the queen has given birth to a little girl and she has the gift she will rule the night, the dark and the evil" after hearing this the king ran in to the room where the queen was and calmly said "About time! What shall we name her?"

"Alexandra, Samantha, Katherine, angelica or if you want to keep with the theme summer, autumn, spring, winter, January, February, march, April, may, June, August, October, September ,November, December or even flowers if you want there's Lily, Tulip, Rose, Da-" Tiana said in one breath before she was cut off by Eric. "I say winter rose is a lovely name for a lovely girl"

"Perfect just like how she will be a perfect queen" Tiana said

18 years later she was crowned queen with her husband Derrick, then 2 years later she made the balance between good and evil, light and dark, day and night become un-balanced because she wanted more than just being the queen of evil, pain, darkness and death she wanted to rule everything but the light did not agree and broke the peace treaty that had lasted for 20,000 years. She had rallied the troupes and killed the 2nd in command when he tried to save the youngest of four for the light causing everyone in the light to hide their jewels which contained there power and go in to hiding and 48 years later the wars still going on and the light is still in hiding especially the royal family and the eldest daughter just so happens to have been on the show.


	2. meeting the family part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's and the idea. And I am sorry if they are OOC but some must be for this idea to work.**

''Speech'' _**sound**_ _'song'_ _ thoughts_ normal  diary entry _**(1) authors note**____time skip_

_**Gwen's point of view**_

_**Beep beep **__stupid alarm stupid Chris making us get up early when we have 5 hours till our families and closes friends come visit __**beep bee- **_I turn off my alarm clock, push the covers off of me and crawl out of bed to look in the floor lengthed mirror at my pyjamas a black top with a white skull and a pink bow on the left side and black bootie shorts with princess Gwen on the butt. Every room was the same with a floor lengthed mirror, cream walls, beige floor, white curtains, a walk in closest, desk and a bed. Our beds are like the beds we have at home. My bed at home is a round water bed with teal sheets, a white duvet with icy blue snowflakes on it and the softest pillows shaped like a dark teal bird, red rose, orange flame, blue-purple swirl, pink fish, yellow heart, white skull with a green bow and a cupcake. It also has a white round bed canopy like the duvet. The bed is 10 feet off of the ground with marble steps leading up to the bed.

I looked to my left and re-read last night entry in my open, purple leather diary.

Dear diary 

Yesterday I found out that Duncan was just using me to get further in the game. He and Courtney planned this after I came second so one of them could win the big bucks and that they both hated me from the start.

While I am writing I still have not told my dad that I am Goth because of what happened to Kevin so I have to wash the die out my hair_**(1)**_ and get rid of the band that makes it as short as it is without cutting it. I also have not told him that I want to be an artist not a musician like the rest of the family I am not the only one as my sister alexis wants to be a model and a designer and my sister Cecelia wants to be a athlete of some kind. My whole family (that I live with)is coming tomorrow. Later I need some sleep as we are waking up at 6.

Lol (lots of love)

Gwen 

I then showered, washed the die out my hair, washed the paste that makes my skin pale off,_**(2)**_ got dressed in to my black bikini, opened my black messenger bag and put in my camera, sketchbook, laptop and colouring pens/pencils. I also put my now hips lengthed hair in a messy bun and walked outside to get to the pool.

When I get there I receive evil glares from everyone except Trent, Cody, Beth, Lindsay, Geoff, DJ and Leshawna. _well at least they don't hate me._ I sat as far away from everyone as possible on a chair lounger, I open my sketchbook, grab my pens/pencils and my camera, I then take a photo of everyone enjoying themselves and I started to draw the photo in great detail.

_**Bridgette's POV**_

All of the ex-contestants were sitting by the pool except for Gwen. Speak of the devil she walked out and looked at all the contestants only to see all of us, except seven, glare at her. While she was walking past I swear I saw a tear run down her face but she wiped it away before I could check that's when I realised that her hair and skin tone was different and by the looks on everyone's faces I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Wasn't Gwen's hair black and teal before now it's blonde and wait is her skin tan okay what did I miss" Courtney said while examining Gwen

"Trust you court to notice that" I said to the ex-C.I.T.

"Maybe we should let Gwen have another chance I mean don't you think it's unfair to give Ezekiel and Duncan second or third chances why not Gwen"

"Geoff sweetie that's because Ezekiel and Duncan are not heart breaking, boyfriend stealing Goths" I reply defending my best friend Courtney._ No matter how nice, friendly and funny they are when you get to know them. Oh I feel so bad but she is getting what she deserves please forgive me Gwen. _After what I said to Geoff everyone went back to what they were doing. The seven who didn't give Gwen a glare gave her sympathetic looks. I looked over to Gwen to see that she had taken a picture of us and seemed to be drawing us which I think is sweet considering only seven people don't hate her I'm guessing that she will miss us all when we go home. _I wonder what her family is like and what her home life is like._

_5 hours later_

_**Geoff's POV**_

_Man Gwen's family is late and Gwen does not seem worried yet in fact where is she it can't take half an hour to get into her Goth get up can it. it's been 1 hour since her family should have been here._

"Bro when can we see the others and this hotel you have been staying at" my sister Alexandra said she is like the male version of me _well we are twins_. She had a purple bracelet and matching necklace on for jewellery, purple jeans, pink boob-tube top that ends at bottom of the bra and a cowboy hat the same as mine. "I don't know sis as soon as Gwen comes down and her family arrive"

Just as I replied Gwen walked down the stairs.

_**Gwen's POV**_

_I'm not too late well compared to the lateness of my family I'm not I still can't believe I took half an hour to get ready that's a new record I usually take 15 minutes to get changed in to my clothes well the clothes my dad thinks I wear. _I was wearing a red and blue pleated plaid skirt with black knee high socks that had a bow on the sides and a white blouse. The jewellery I wore was my dark teal Charm bracelet with silver charms shaped like a bird, microphone, guitar, rose, leaf, fish, swirl, cupcake, music note, flame, snowflake, shoe, butterfly and a skull _**(3)**_, a black chain with a dark teal heart the size of fist_**(4)**_, also my earrings were teal presents with pink ribbon. My hair was to my hips, I let it be down after I took it out of the bun, and I left it as it always is straight at the top and curly at bottom. My make-up was simple I had a thin layer of foundation on with black eye liner that is Egyptian style, black mascara even though I don't need it, red blusher, a thin layer of dark teal eye shadow and light pink glittery lip gloss instead of my beloved blue lipstick. Just then the music for 'girls by thesugababes' came on and I laughed while an intern handed me a headset. While I put that on everyone looked at me funny well they were looking at me funny anyway but before I could say anything it was my cue so I sang thinking I am going to kill them for making me do this.

**Gwen (catz crew A.K.A. Gwen's sisters and friends that are female):**

'_Here come the girls…_

_Mmmmm oh yeah.._

_Whoah Oh I don't need no man with me_

My family walk in one by one from now on. Each line a new one comes in.

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Slipin' on my little black dress_

_5 inches I'm bound to impress_

_Turn it up, I'm a little temptress oh oo_

_Monroe's got nothin' on me_

_Read my curves like poetry_

_Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

_Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

My youngest brother matt is carried in with my mum. The same happens to my sisters children Samantha (three years old and belongs to Alexis) and Skylar (two years old belongs to Cecelia).

_Here the whistle as I walk by_

_Shine like a crystal all through the night_

_One look will make a grown man cry_

_Step aside I got a starring role_

_Camera, Action, Here we go_

_Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_I'm filled with sexuality_

_With or without a man I feel complete_

_Stop speculating, I'm a regular girl_

_All independent women know_

_We got the guts to run the show_

_Don't let no boy tell you nothing_

_You're in control_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)'_

"I welcome to you all my family my brothers and sisters, Matt, Dan, Lucy, fin, Cameron, Sam, Liam, Alexis, Cecelia, Kevin, Peter, Tomas and James. My mum and dad are carrying Alexis's daughter Samantha and Cecelia's son Skylar. I also would like to introduce my friends Alanis crazy cat, Kristy smart cat, Cathy stupid cat, Kate lovable cat, liana funny cat, Tamara happy cat, Cassandra sweet cat, Darcy devil cat, Stormy mean cat, Icy strange cat, Belle colourful cat, Jasmine annoying cat, Arial silly cat, cinder clean cat, may medicine cat, lavender cute kitty, Lilly talented kitty, rosy sweet toothed kitty, Stella fashion kitty, Rosemary scary kitty, Daisy dirty kitty, Ruby bejewelled kitty we are Catz Crew" I said while pointing to each in turn, they all waved except Alanis who saluted and Alexis who posed.

After the introductions were made _**(5) **_the adults walked around chatting and having a grand tour while the rest of us went to the stage. "How come you never told us that you could sing Gwennie girl or that you had so many siblings or friends we all thought you were a loner" I turn round after talking with my youngest sister to see that Leshawna had been the one that had spoken.

"Yer you couldn't sing on TDWT and I thought you were the most hated person in the universe" came the snooty voice of heather with everyone from TDI/A/WT nodding in agreement at the statement.

"well I can make my voice sound horrible if I want and I have known these girls for as long as anyone can remember so will stick by my side as I will them." I smugly replied.

**AN:**

**next time the girls and Gwen's family are described and there past reviles its self.**

**What will be the cast mate's reaction be?**

**Will there be romance for some next chapter?**

**Please tell me whose point of view you want to see and I will try to put it in.**

**1) I don't think that her hair is black so I made it blonde because in this story her dad's got blonde hair**

**2) Her skin is slightly tan because no one can be that pale**

**3) All the girls in families from Gwen's home or under there rule get a bracelet in their favourite colour when they are two and add silver charms when they can play that instrument or gain the power to control it. The colour changes to the girl's favourite colour if it changes.**

**4) The charm on the necklace is the power that the girl is strongest in but for some like Gwen and her sisters they are equally strong is every area they can control so they get the heart because that is where the light get there powers from.**

**5) I will describe them in more detail when they come into the story more**


End file.
